harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nymphadora Tonks
Spoiler OMFG i'm just reading the beginning of HBP and i happened to read the end of this article that spoils the death of Dumbledore. So I added the spoiler-warning... The following unsigned comment was made by '' If you are not aware... Tonks's death date is not mentioned, but it mentions her death later in the article. is she dead in real life :I'm not sure who asked the question but the actor, Nathalia Tena, isn't dead. The character Nymphadora Tonks died in the final Battle of Hogwarts. Mafalda Hopkirk 09:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) House About the mother of Tonks: Wasn't it stated that Slytherin got all of the Blacks except Sirius? So, as a Black, Andromeda would most probably have been Slytherin. matt-- 01:54, 24 December 2007 (UTC)-- 01:54, 24 December 2007 (UTC) were do you live :You are probably right about Andromeda. Mafalda Hopkirk 09:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Yes Andromeda did end up in Slytherin but chose to go against her pro-pure blood ways and married a Muggle born. This further backs up the statement that Dumbledore says to Harry about "how are choices shape who we really are." Long live Nymphadora Tonks Lupin!!!!!!!--HallieryElizabeth 20:01, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Nee? How do we know that she actually changed her last name after marrying Remus? 17:23, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Why wouldn't she?-- 17:25, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Well some women don't change their surnames after marriage? Gato1985 14:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Tonks uses her surname instead of her first name, so she's probably quite attached to it and might not have changed it. And anyway, I think it's wrong to assume that all the female characters changed their names, as it's not stated anywhere in the books. I would like to hear what JK Rowling has to say on that. When she says they did change their surnames, fine, but until then, I think we should restrain ourselves from such changes. 17:41, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Is she ever referred to as Mrs. Lupin or as a "Lupin" or Nymphadora Lupin, etc.? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think so... 18:08, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Then I'll remove it. If there is proof it can be added back. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 18:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's been over a year, I came here to point out the same thing (it's unlikely she'd change her preferred moniker from "Tonks" to "Lupin", and she didn't like "Nymphadora"), and I can't see any reason to think she'd take Remus' last name when she used her own as she did. Changed unless someone reverts me. Steve and Jock 17:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::In addition, the Policy page says "An article's title should contain the last name used through out the Harry Potter series, regardless of marriage." I realize it's not the title you're arbitrarily changing, it's just the headings, but I think the same policy could well apply in spirit. Especially for "Tonks" who was *never* referred to as "Lupin". :Your edits were reverted for 1.) Last discussion on this was a year ago - no one's changed it so they must be okay with. 2.) Same reasoning applied to this article is also present in Hermione's, Luna's, and several other articles. I believe there was a community discussion regarding married names in articles, and this was the result. If you want to change it, propose a change in the forums, as it will affect more than this article. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] ([[User talk:Cavalier One|''Wizarding Wireless Network]]) 20:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ekhm.. the same goes for other characters, I think. 04:03, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Depends on the character. A lot of them are referred to by their married names -- there really aren't that many characters married during canon events so they pretty much all have a name they use. Anyway there's a discussion going on about it current at Forum talk:Middle names. Also, anyone can edit if you feel they shouldn't be there you can change it. Just be prepared for users to revert your edits if they disagree. What articles in particular need to be changed? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Geat!That's made me and the gender gang really happy ;). Gato1985 06:20, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I don't want to wage a battle on other users, Gato and me just wanted to raise a point ;) I hope we get an answer from JK some day and everything will be clear :] 02:50, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I understand and if you do feel a character shouldn't say it then feel free to bring it up on that article's talk page. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 03:47, 13 August 2008 (UTC) No battle ment here, I'm just kidding around. Gato1985 07:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Note: Not only is she never called Lupin after her marriage, Remus still calls her Tonks after their marriage ("Tonks is going to have a baby"). -- Noneofyourbusiness 01:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Lupin just calls her "Dora", never "Tonks" after their marriage. That was actually Hermione ("Tonks had the baby!"). Hermione just said that because she is used to calling her "Tonks". There is no evidence to support that Tonks never Lupin's name, hence the nee being there.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 01:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Pure speculation Someone has made recent edits that say that after bill and fleur's wedding, Tinks and remus split up, remus believing their son would be a were wolf. this is not true. the books almost always show where harry is, so when would they have shown this stuff about Tonks and Remus? It was never even mentioned, so don't add it back. : It is mentioned, when Remus shows up at Grimmauld Place, when HRH are hiding there. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|('Talk)]] 15:47, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::It has been reverted. I wrote the article, and researched it exhaustively. None of it is fancruft, and is supported by the books themselves. - [[User:Cavalier One|'''Cavalier One]](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:24, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hufflepuff, not Slytherin On J.K. Rowling.com http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/faq_view.cfm?id=117, it says that she is a Hufflepuff. The article even uses that link as a reference, but says the is a Slytherin? 14:31, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Fixed it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 14:34, 4 October 2008 (UTC) So she is in Hufflepuff? --Lupin & Kingsley 01:44, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yes.ShirleyA 11:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) She is in Hufflepuff she mentions it in orderofthe pheonix and she seems like oneArgionember 19:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Patronus What was Tonk's Patronus before it became a werewolf? -- CocoaZen 06:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Good question, I would like to know too.Still Learning 17:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hair in Half Blood Prince Is it my eyes, or does Nymphadora's hair have a dark pink tint in the Half Blood Prince movie. You have to look closely, it's sort of a lilac shade. That, along with the fact they cut her hair, means the film makers were making Tena more Tonks-y, and should definently be stated in the article.Xnaminex 22:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Tonks Picture Who changed her main picture? This looks nothing like the Tonks I know and love! yes i agree(plz put a signature)Nishant77 06:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC)